Ariane et le Minautore Alien
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Une jeune adolescente française, passionée de science-fiction et d'histoire antique rêve depuis toujours de voyager dans le temps comme dans ses romans. Ignorant tout d'une série télévisée britannique dont le héros lui permettrait de les réaliser, elle rencontre un après midi de septembre 2013 un drôle d'extraterrestre sortant d'une cabine bleue. Premier épisode de ses aventures.
1. Partie 1 - Douai

PARTIE UNE : Entre Douai et Orbite.

**Vendredi six septembre 2013,**

**Douai, Rue Saint Albin quinze heures trente-deux.**

« Et voilà, pensais-je, la semaine est finie. Finir à midi le vendredi est une bonne manière de commencer le week-end ! »

Seulement, il n'était pas midi mais quinze heures déjà. Le lycée restait le lycée et la rentrée réservait toujours des surprises, plus ou moins bonnes cela dit. Mon cours d'anglais ayant été déplacé, je me retrouvais seule, une heure avant que ma mère n'ait fini sa journée. Et aucun bus pour rentrer. J'étais à Douai maintenant et je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller, mais je pouvais toujours en profiter pour aller me chercher un peu d'argent à la banque. Je savais qu'il y avait un distributeur peu loin du lycée...

C'était finalement plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru. Et ma mère qui finissait dans une heure encore ! Heureusement que c'était sa recréation et que j'ai pu la joindre parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon... Maintenant, j'avance. Mon portable dans les mains, où j'ai affiché la carte de la ville de Douai sur Google Maps. Je marchais depuis une bonne demi-heure dans ces ruelles de plus en plus étroites et sinistres. Même l'église devant laquelle je suis passé ressemblait à des ruines. Par chance, mon téléphone - enfin internet - m'indiquait que j'étais près d'arriver au boulevard de la république, là où il y a le cinéma et l'Université. Et ça : je connais.

Ici, dans ces rues délabrées, je me sentais presque perdue. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et je me sentais vraiment seule... Et puis il faisait tellement chaud! Oh s'il pouvait faire aussi beau le week-end prochain! Je pourrais mettre la robe verte que je me suis acheté exprès pour dimanche prochain. Mais malheureusement, jusque-là, ils annoncent de la pluie pour ce jour-là. Alors au moins, là, je pouvais encore profiter des derniers rayons chauds du soleil de septembre. C'était toujours mieux que de rester enfermée au quatrième étage du lycée. Et dire qu'il avait plu tout à l'heure, on ne l'aurait pas cru en voyant ce temps-là. Ce soleil faisait vraiment du bien. Mais je commençais à avoir sérieusement mal aux pieds!

Rien que la semaine dernière, j'étais encore toute la journée dans mon lit après mon opération des dents de sagesse. Et puis, avant, j'étais presque toujours assise dans ma petite cabine rouge pendant mon job d'été. Bon d'accord, sauf pour les MD où je devais en sortir, mais il n'y en avait pas non plus si souvent. En tout cas, jamais je n'avais eu à marcher autant depuis longtemps...

Et puis j'avais faim en plus, un peu seulement parce que la cantine, ici, est quand même meilleure que celle de Darchi, mais quand même ! Et puis ce n'est pas que la cantine en fait, c'est tout dans ce lycée qui est mieux : les locaux, bien plus beaux, les grilles toujours ouvertes, les cours aussi qui semblent tellement plus intéressants ! Le seul bémol, c'est au CDI... À Darchicourt, au moins, ils avaient un livre de Star Wars. Bon, OK, un seul et une version si ancienne que Chewbacca était appelé Chiktaba, mais c'était déjà ça!

Ici, ils n'en ont aucun et pas que de Star Wars mais tous les livres de science-fiction que j'aime tellement... Ah, les livres... Et Star Wars. Tiens ça me fait penser que je dois absolument commander Revers ce week-end si je veux l'avoir pour jeudi! Comme ça je pourrais le lire à Bruges. Il le faut bien parce que j'ai encore tellement de romans à finir. Je pensais que j'aurais eu le temps au boulot mais je l'ai surtout utilisé pour les fanfics de star Wars. Mauvaise idée... Je suis en retard maintenant dans mes lectures! Enfin, il me reste quoi? Deux livres à lire? Ce n'est pas non plus mission impossible! Et puis, j'étais inspirée pour ma fic de the legacy of the legacy.

D'ailleurs, j'en suis où, déjà? Jaina est toujours enfermée dans la soute de l'Enclume. Et elle doit y rencontrer Bendo, B2PO. Comment? Hum... Tiens, dans une boite! Il ferait partie de la contrebande du duro. Il va falloir que je le note dès que je rentre, ça.

« Bon, alors, je dois tourner où, maintenant ? »

A gauche ou à droite? Oh, non, il ne manquait plus que ça : mon portable qui bugue !

Enfin, la 3G, ce maudit GPS. Il n'arrive même pas à me localiser !

« C'est quoi le nom de cette rue, à droite? Saint Albin ? Bon, ça a l'air d'être la bonne... »

Je l'espérais parce qu'il était à peine et demie et que ma mère était loin de pouvoir venir me chercher. Elle était encore à son école, là.

J'espérais aussi ne plus être très loin du boulevard parce que si elle devait venir me trouver dans ce quartier-ci... C'est incroyable comment ces rues sont désertes et plus effrayantes les unes que les autres! Je devrais pourtant me rapprocher du musée de la Chartreuse, maintenant ! Et un musée, ça se trouve dans des quartiers aussi tristes? Je l'espérais parce que sinon, ça aurait voulu dire que j'étais vraiment perdue. Et mon portable déconnait tellement que c'était bien possible ! Mais bon, je devais normalement arriver bientôt au musée. Encore un peu de marche et j'y étais, j'en étais sûre.

« Ah! Oh non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ? J'hallucine ou quoi? J'exagérais pourtant pour le soleil! Oh et puis zut! Maintenant c'est sûr... Je suis perdue. »

Enfin pas tellement perdue que ça, je me souvenais que je devais tourner à gauche pour arriver dans la rue du musée. Seulement, je n'y pensais même plus... Là, mon regard s'était uniquement fixé au sol, sur les débris d'écrans qui entouraient mon téléphone. Et un de plus de cassé, super...

Je me baissai pour constater les dégâts mais j'avais raison : l'écran était cassé. Encore. Ce n'est que le deuxième en deux ans, je dois être maudite! Et bien sûr, avec ça, plus aucun moyen de contacter ma mère. Merveilleux!

Tout en ramassant les morceaux du smartphone mort, je me tournai ensuite vers "l'apparition".

C'était la drôle de chose volante qui était sortie de nulle part et avait volé sous mon nez… Et m'avait fait lâcher et casser mon pauvre smartphone !

En y regardant de plus près, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'une boite, une sorte de grande boite bleue. Elle était maintenant posée sur le trottoir. C'était vraiment bizarre tout ça! Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être que ce truc? Apparemment, ce n'était pas français, pensais-je comme je remarquais l'inscription en anglais : "Public Call Box". Bon c'était bien une boite. Mais les cabines téléphoniques ne sont-elles pas censées être rouges et toutes vitrées ?

La porte de la boite s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit. Pas mal comme homme d'ailleurs... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi?

« Qui... qui êtes-vous? Et c'est quoi votre truc, là ? Demandais-je à l'homme.

- Pardon? Oh, vous voulez parler de ma boite bleue? C'est mon TARDIS. Je ne vous ai pas fait trop peur, j'espère ? D'habitude, il se matérialise sans problème, sans gêner personne, mais là, de toute évidence, il a eu un petit souci technique et s'est matérialisée dans l'air alors j'ai été obligé de voler un peu pour la poser. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve ce qui ne va pas, d'ailleurs! Mais dites, je ne vous ai pas trop bousculé avec ce vol forcé ?

- Heu... Non. Mais sur le coup, j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone. Enfin ce n'était pas la première fois...

- Oh, c'est tout? Passez-le moi donc! Je vais vous le réparer en moins de deux!

- Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour ça dans votre boite bleue?

- TARDIS, corrigea l'inconnu, et oui, certainement, mais je ne vais pas en avoir besoin, je n'ai besoin que de ça! »

Il venait de s'exclamer ceci comme s'il en était ravi. En même temps il sortit de l'une des poches de son très long manteau un objet que je n'avais encore jamais vu avant. Je ne saurais même pas vraiment comment le décrire. Ça ressemblait un peu à une sorte de tube, de la taille d'un sabre-laser peut-être...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Mon tournevis sonique. Donnez-moi votre téléphone, s'il vous plait. Et oubliez moi après ça.»

J'obéis, étonnée de la confiance que je lui accordais si facilement. Mais bon, après tout, que pouvait-on bien faire d'un portable en mille morceaux?

A mon grand étonnement pourtant, l'étrange apparition pointa simplement son tournevis vers l'écran de mon smartphone et un son bizarre en sortit. Juste un son! Bien sûr, pensais-je ensuite, un tournevis "sonique"...

« Et voilà, réparé. Me dit-il quelques secondes plus tard tout en me rendant l'appareil.

- Vraiment?

- Essayez!»

Je repris mon portable et constatai en effet que l'écran n'était plus cassé, même plus fissuré. Et la connexion 3G fonctionnait aussi à merveille... Google Maps indiquait ma position avec une précision que je n'aurais jamais crue possible. J'étais vraiment contente du résultat mais, malgré ça, je restais stupéfaite par ce que je venais de voir et ma tête bouillonnait de questions :

« Attendez! Dis-je en retenant l'étranger qui s'apprêtait à retourner dans son étrange boite. Comment vous avez fait ça ? C'était de la magie? Parce que votre apparition faisait un peu trop fantastique...

- De la magie? Certainement pas! La magie n'existe même pas. Enfin si, pour les Carionites, mais... non même ça, ça reste de la science. Juste différente mais de la science!

- De la science? Mais alors comment vous avez fait?

- Fait quoi?

- Faire apparaitre votre boite déjà, réparer mon téléphone avec votre tournevis aussi...

- Oh mon TARDIS? C'est de la dématérialisation, c'est vraiment tout bête! Rien de magique là-dedans! Pour expliquer, on va dire que mon vaisseau se téléporte d'un endroit à un autre, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça! »

De la téléportation ? Un vaisseau spatial ? J'étais encore plus excitée qu'à l'idée que ce soit de la magie! Certes, la boite bleue ressemblait très peu à un vaisseau mais à moins que ce type ne soit complètement fou, et mon téléphone prouvant le contraire, j'avais de toute évidence à faire à une sorte d'extraterrestre, il n'y avait que eux pour avoir des vaisseaux spatiaux ! Vraiment cette journée réservait des tas de surprises.

« Votre vaisseau? Un vaisseau... Spatial ?

- Vous connaissez d'autres types de vaisseaux? Demanda-t-il assez amusé.

- Heu, non. Mais c'est bien le premier vaisseau spatial que je vois, en vrai. Et ça ne ressemble pas à l'idée que je me faisais d'un vaisseau spatial, non plus!

- L'intérieur sûrement plus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par intérieur ?

- Entrez et vous verrez, me dit-il avec un sourire plein de malice. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me poussa à lui obéir, sûrement la curiosité. Ou alors l'excitation de la nouveauté et peut être l'espoir de découvrir les étoiles... si c'était bel et bien un vaisseau spatial, toujours est-il que j'entrai dans l'étrange cabine bleue. Et la surprise fut totale! Je ne dis pas que ça faisait vraiment penser à un vaisseau spatial, pas à des vaisseaux comme dans star Wars en tout cas, mais j'étais à présent convaincue d'avoir affaire à un extraterrestre, à un alien, un non-humain peut-être même. Ou alors un voyageur du temps humain qui viendrait du futur?

J'avais bien moi-même inventé une histoire de ce genre avec les chrono-rangers. Peut-être était-il comme les personnages un ranger du temps? En tout cas, son TARDIS, de l'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Par où commencer? Cette étrange console au centre, peut-être ? Ou toutes ces arcades de bois? Le propriétaire du vaisseau spatial m'avait suivi à l'intérieur et me regardait observer l'intérieur de son vaisseau.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Me demanda-t-il.

- C'est incroyable! C'est extraterrestre ?

- Heu oui.»

De toute évidence, il semblait attendre quelque chose d'autre...

« Et c'est un vrai vaisseau spatial ? Il va dans l'espace, donc?

- Évidemment ! Vous m'avez vu apparaitre sous votre nez et vous en doutez?

- Et bien... C'est un peu dur à croire...

- Ah, je vois! Vous me mettez au défi, là !

- Quoi, non! Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Enfin, c'est que, ma mère va m'attendre sinon...

- Ah? Bien sûr, allez-y. Au fait, nous sommes bien sur Terre?

- Oui. Vous êtes donc un extraterrestre, alors ? Pas un simple humain?

- Déçue ?

- J'ai cru que vous veniez du futur. Mais c'est stupide. Les extraterrestres, c'est possible, les voyages dans le temps... Tous les scientifiques assurent que non. Mais bon pareil pour la téléportation et vous dites que votre vaisseau se téléporte alors...

- Quoi? Mais si, je voyage dans le temps. Je fais ça tout le temps!»

Je ne pus pas en savoir plus, l'homme, enfin l'extraterrestre donc, se rua sur la console du TARDIS et s'exclama d'une traite :

« Non, non, non, non, non! Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, ça ! Le TARDIS est en train de se dématérialiser tout seul ! Encore une fois... Il y a vraiment un souci technique que je dois réparer au plus tôt! Mais lequel?»

Sous mes pieds je sentais le sol du vaisseau trembler et soudain je fus de tout mon corps projetée vers l'une des rambardes de la plateforme. Quand je sentis enfin que l'on s'était stabilisé, je me précipitais vers la sortie, vers la porte par laquelle j'étais entrée. Je l'ouvrais et voulus sortir au plus vite de ce vaisseau mais je faillis surtout tomber, retenue au seuil du TARDIS comme par magie, ou plutôt grâce à la vitesse surhumaine de l'extraterrestre et sa main qui venait d'attraper la mienne. Avec son aide, je retrouvai mon équilibre et fis quelque pas en arrière.

Malgré la peur, que je venais d'avoir, je n'en restais pas moins sous le charme de la vue qui se présentait devant moi : une magnifique planète bleue qui flottait dans la majestueuse immensité de l'espace.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est la Terre? Demandai-je une fois que j'eus retrouvé mon souffle.

- Oui, on est en orbite. Une bonne chose, j'ai eu peur qu'on ne soit partis à l'autre bout de l'univers...

- Comment fait-on pour respirer ?

- Mon TARDIS créé automatiquement un bouclier assez large autour de sa position, on ne risque rien. Vous venez de quel pays au fait? Pour que je puisse vous ramener chez vous... Une fois que j'aurais réparé le TARDIS bien sûr. Je ne veux pas vous faire courir de risques supplémentaires!

- De la France. Mais pourquoi des risques? C'est tout simplement magnifique !

- Oui, on a eu de la chance, là. C'est souvent moins calme d'habitude... Mais de toute façon, je dois vous ramener chez vous ! Alors en attendant, vous pouvez contempler la vue si vous voulez ou visiter le reste du TARDIS mais ne vous penchez pas trop et ne soyez pas trop curieuse.

- Le reste ?

- Oui, il y a beaucoup plus à voir que cette petite salle !

- Petite? Elle est déjà beaucoup plus grande que l'extérieur !

- Ah, enfin ! Oui, c'est la science de mon peuple, les seigneurs du temps. Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu... Le TARDIS est en quelque sorte infinie. On peut l'agrandir à l'infini en tout cas, et il est très facile de s'y perdre! Mais je vous assure que ça vaut le coup de descendre ces escaliers!»

En regardant dans la direction qu'il pointait du doigt, je remarquais les escaliers dont il parlait. Ce vaisseau était de plus en plus surprenant. Je me décidai à accepter de faire un tour pour visiter son TARDIS et le laissai seul dans la salle principale, si c'était la salle principale d'ailleurs...

Le TARDIS était vraiment plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur! Parmi les si nombreuses pièces dans lesquelles je suis entrée, j'ai découvert une immense piscine, une immense bibliothèque, une immense cuisine, une immense salle de bain, une immense serre, une immense salle de squash... Bref, tout était immense !

Quand je revins dans la salle de contrôle, ou de pilotage peut-être, l'extraterrestre était toujours occupé avec la machinerie du TARDIS. Je retournai alors à la contemplation de la Terre, tout en me demandant l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être à présent et en m'inquiétant au sujet de ma mère qui devait me chercher à présent partout. Mon portable n'avait pas de réseau ici, je n'avais donc aucun moyen de la contacter.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était espérer que les réparations seraient bientôt terminées... Et je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'elles prendraient : j'étais coincée ici. Dans l'espace... Génial ! C'était vraiment, absolument incroyable!

« Bien, ça devrait fonctionner maintenant ! Fit joyeusement le pilote extraterrestre. On va pouvoir retourner sur Terre.

- Bien, ma mère doit sûrement être morte d'inquiétude ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on est en orbite, au moins une demi-heure je pense…

- C'est sans importance pour moi. Bon, alors, redites-moi le nom du pays, ville. Oh et l'époque aussi bien sûr ! D'après vos habits, je dirais du vingt-et-unième siècle mais je peux me tromper.

- Non, je suis bien du vingt-et-unième siècle.

- Bien, quelle année ?

- 2013.

- Et la date précise ? Même l'heure si vous la savez.

- Euh, le jour ? Voyons, douze moins… Six, donc le six. Le six septembre deux mille treize. Et il était environ quinze heure trente… Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de me le demander, même ! Vous n'avez pas un de vos instruments pour vous le dire ?

- Oh, si. Des tas même mais nous sommes au XVIIIème siècle là, en 1716 pour être même très précis : le 17 janvier 1716 et il est huit heures vingt-deux et trente-et-une secondes en Chine.

- En Chine ?

- On est en orbite au-dessus de l'empire de Chine.

- Et on est au XVIIIème siècle, vous êtes sérieux ?

- Parfaitement. Vous avez vu un seul satellite dans le coin, vous ? »

En effet, il n'y en avait aucun. Bien sûr, c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans l'espace alors ça ne m'avait pas paru étrange. Mais maintenant qu'il le disait… Oui, c'était vrai : il n'y avait aucune trace humaine en orbite, pas de station spatiale internationale, pas de satellites, pas de débris spatiaux,… Rien du tout. A part nous.

« Alors convaincue, me demanda-t-il après que je sois retournée pour mieux observer le « ciel ».

- C'est incroyable ! Alors vous voyagez dans le temps aussi ?

- Et bien, oui. A peu près tout le temps en fait. Ce vaisseau est un TARDIS « Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale » c'est sa fonction première.

- C'est une sorte de machine à voyager redans le temps ?

- Oui, vaisseau spatial c'était… Pour faire plus simple. Bon alors, fermez la porte, on repart ! »

J'obéis en refermant la porte de bois et le rejoignis auprès de la console de pilotage de son vaisseau temporel.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, murmurais-je tout en le regardant rentrer des coordonnées spatiotemporelles dans sa machine.

- Rah, vous voulez une preuve, peut-être ? Vous ne croyez que ce que vous voyez ?

- Non, mais ça… C'est tellement…

- Bon allez-y, donnez-moi une époque et un lieu.

- Quoi ?

- Allez-y, je vous dis : je vais vous le prouver que le TARDIS voyage bien dans le temps ! Je n'aime pas quand on ne me croit pas. Alors, allez-y, choisissez une destination. Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez voir ? »

Qu'est-ce que je voudrais voir ? Tout ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais choisir ? Rien… Et puis au fond, je croyais toujours que cet extraterrestre se moquait de moi. Que savais-je de lui, après tout ? Rien du tout… Et est-ce que je pouvais lui faire confiance ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Que l'on soit au XVIIIème ou au XXIème siècle, j'étais de toute façon en orbite autour de la Terre, perdue dans l'espace, alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix que lui faire confiance pour rentrer chez moi. Et puis voulais-je vraiment retourner chez moi, après avoir vu la Terre depuis l'espace ? Il voulait que je le mette au défi ? D'accord, j'allais en profiter dans ce cas !

« D'accord, répondis-je, vous voulez un défi ? Alors disons, hum… Athènes. Au Vème siècle avant Jésus Christ.

- Ce n'est pas un défi pour le TARDIS. Me dit-il tout en se penchant vers de nouveau vers la console de son vaisseau. »

L'alien se mit à appuyer sur des tas de « bidules » qui devaient sûrement faire office de commandes au pilotage de son TARDIS, cette machine à voyager dans l'espace et selon son pilote, propriétaire ? Enfin, selon l'homme ou extraterrestre aux commandes, à également voyager dans le temps. J'étais quand même assez curieuse de voir ça !


	2. Partie 2 - Athènes

PARTIE DEUX : Athènes, Grèce antique.

**Athènes, XVème siècle avant Jésus Christ.**

L'alien au physique d'humain, l'humanoïde donc, tira sur une dernière manette en criant :

« Allons-y ! »

Je souris à l'idée qu'on allait peut-être bel et bien vraiment y aller… Dans l'Antiquité ! Si c'était vrai, ce serait tellement incroyable ! Le TARDIS se mit à trembler comme la première fois mais, moins surprise, je parvins plus facilement à m'accrocher à une rambarde de bois pour garder quelque équilibre. Le même drôle de bruit assez dérangeant se mit à retentir de je ne sais où. Il l'avait vraiment réparé son vaisseau ou ce bruit était habituel ? En tout cas, ça ne semblait pas gêner mon pilote. Le silence se fit après quelques minutes.

« Nous y sommes, s'exclama l'humanoïde, la Grèce Antique ! Hum, vous feriez peut-être bien de vous changer avant de sortir.

- Me changer ?

- Oui, j'ai une penderie pour toutes les époques, allez voir. C'est la troisième porte à gauche dans le deuxième couloir à droite après la salle de musique. »

Une salle de musique ? Je n'en avais même pas vu tout à l'heure… Je lui demandai donc de répéter plus lentement, ce qu'il fit tout en étant agacé à cette idée.

« Vous voulez peut-être que je vous montre le chemin ?

- Non, ça ira, je trouverai. Enfin, je vais me débrouiller…

- Ne trainez pas surtout ! »

Je croyais avoir compris que le temps n'était pas son problème… Enfin, dépêchons-nous quand même. Voyons, alors, là ? Non, je sens que je vais me perdre dans ce TARDIS ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas perdue quelque part. Ah, ça y est : la salle de musique. Enfin, je suppose. Ce ne sont pas des instruments de musique terrestres mais ça doit certainement en être. Alors, après, c'est à droite je crois. Ah non, c'est un cul de sac. Le deuxième couloir… Et après la troisième porte à gauche waouh ! Mais c'est gigantesque ! Il y a quoi, cinq, six étages dans cette penderie ? On dirait qu'ils sont triés par périodes… Voyons, l'Antiquité… Tout en bas. Evidemment !

Des pagnes égyptiens, des toges romaines,… Ah, les habits féminins ! Je me choisis une robe que je pense être grecque de couleur jaune orangée. Un peu au hasard pour la couleur. Heureusement que les femmes étaient plus petites à l'époque qu'aujourd'hui. Une fois prête, je retournai dans la salle principale. Étonnamment, le chemin du retour ne fut pas plus simple à trouver : les couloirs du TARDIS formaient un véritable labyrinthe !

Quand je retrouvai enfin mon chemin, j'entendis de loin la voix de l'alien me dire que j'avais pris mon temps.

« C'est pas très bien indiqué dans votre vaisseau.

- Mauvais sens de l'orientation ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas, il continua sans y faire attention :

« Bien, on peut y aller, alors ! Ouvrez la porte. »

Je m'exécutai, assez impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte en bois…

Une colonne de marbre ou plutôt un ensemble de colonnades. On devait donc être sur l'Acropole. Je sortis la première du TARDIS, suivie de l'étrange extraterrestre. On était bien sur l'Acropole d'Athènes. De loin, on voyait la ville s'étendre au bas de la colline où le TARDIS s'était posé. C'était toujours une simple boite bleue. Et toute petite d'extérieur. Mais je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire que nous soyons vraiment au siècle de l'âge d'or de la cité athénienne.

« Bon, on ne va pas rester là, me dit l'alien humanoïde, si on allait visiter la ville ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait ça, voyager en Grèce… Une très belle culture d'ailleurs. Et un climat magnifique.

- Vous êtes déjà venu ?

- En neuf cent ans, j'ai pratiquement déjà tout vu même.

- Neuf cent ans ?

- Oui, ça laisse le temps de parcourir l'univers de long en large. Bon, allons-y, descendons à la ville. Au fait, vous aimez le théâtre ? »

Si j'aimais le théâtre ? Bien sûr que j'aimais le théâtre ! Mais on était en pleine Grèce antique, on ne comprendrait rien, pourquoi bon y aller ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, si c'est une mise en scène, ce sera sûrement traduit en anglais et si c'est vrai… Comment pourrai-je dire non à assister à du véritable théâtre grec ? J'adore le théâtre ! Et j'adore la Grèce !

« Oui, répondis-je après un bref instant de réflexion, j'adore ça, même.

- Bien, alors, on ne peut pas profiter de la cité sans se rendre au théâtre ! »

Son enthousiasme était particulièrement communicatif et je me sentais à mon tour toute guillerette à cette idée. Nous déambulâmes donc le flanc de colline de l'Acropole, l'extraterrestre avait une extraordinaire endurance tandis que je commençai moi-même à manquer de souffle. Je le suivais donc de loin. Il semblait parfaitement se repérer dans les dédales de la cité athénienne alors que moi j'étais complètement perdue…

Je le rattrapai près de l'agora ou plutôt je l'y retrouvai alors qu'il semblait à son tour ne plus retrouver son chemin et hésiter sur lequel prendre.

« Vous êtes perdu ? Demandai-je encore essoufflée.

- C'est étrange, disait l'alien, le théâtre d'Athènes devrait être visible d'ici… Et puis tout le monde devrait s'y rendre. On devrait entendre des cris ! Vous entendez quelque chose, vous ?

- Euh, non. »

Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque-là – trop occupée à courir et essayer de ne pas perdre de vue l'alien qui m'avait conduit ici – mais c'était vrai : la ville était particulièrement silencieuse. C'en était même assez reposant, tout autant qu'étonnant. C'était l'âge d'or de la Grèce classique quand même !

L'extraterrestre se jeta à terre et, comme les indiens dans les films, se mit à écouter les vibrations du sol. Toujours allongé, oreille plaquée sur la terre, il déclara :

« Ils sont au port. Tous. On devrait s'y rendre pour savoir ce qui se passe.

- Au Pirée ?

- Non, il n'est sûrement pas encore construit de toute façon…

- Quoi ? Au Vème siècle ?

- Euh je me suis peut-être trompé de siècle, m'avoua-t-il, ça m'arrive des fois… Mais de toute façon, on en saura plus une fois là-bas. Alors, allons-y ! »

J'acquiesçai et le suivis vers l'ancien port de la ville, enfin le port actuel plutôt.

La Méditerranée se découvrait à présent devant nos yeux, la mer semblait briller sous le chaud soleil d'été. Au bord de la mer s'étaient rassemblés tous les citoyens de la cité. Silencieux, ils étaient tous habillés à l'antique et sur les flots, un navire était prêt à larguer les amarres. Pourtant, dans cette ville fantôme, j'avais perdu depuis un bout de temps l'illusion d'un possible voyage dans le temps.

« Chouette mise en scène, commentai-je.

- Ce n'est pas une mise en scène, me répondit le drôle d'alien un tantinet exaspéré. »

Et soucieux, sa voix et son expression étaient toutes les deux plus graves à présent. Devant nous le bateau s'en allait et les « athéniens » pleuraient.

« Venez, reprit-il, nous devons les arrêter !

- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pleurent tous ?

- Venez, je vous dis ! Nous allons rater notre bateau !

- On ne peut pas prendre votre TARDIS ?

- Pas le temps, il faut les suivre ! Et en plus on fait partie des événements, maintenant. »

Quoi ? Quels événements ? Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc bien autant inquiéter l'humanoïde ?

Tout en me posant ces questions dans ma tête, je me décidai à le suivre quand même et me retrouvai à sa suite à sauter à bord du bateau qui s'éloignait déjà du rivage. Les yeux fermés, je bondis après lui et me retrouvai dans ses bras pour la seconde fois. Mon équilibre assez vite retrouvé, je m'en dégageai et descendis sur le pont dudit navire. Au loin, la foule des citoyens athéniens disparaissait déjà à l'horizon…

« Qui êtes-vous ? Nous demanda un homme assez jeune et bien plus richement habillé que les autres qui venaient aussi à notre rencontre, ils portèrent la main à leurs glaives. »

Que pouvais-je bien répondre ? Il me fallait prendre un prénom grec, sur le coup j'avais plutôt l'impression que mon mystérieux voyageur temporel voyageait bel et bien dans le temps comme il me l'affirmait. Et que nous étions de fait devant de véritables grecs et plus important encore : en danger. Et puis mon prénom avait une consonance bien trop latine, autant en choisir un qui me ferait moins apparaitre comme une barbare à leurs yeux. Un prénom issu de la mythologie par exemple…

« Ariane, répondis-je après un court instant.

- Et vous ? Demanda l'athénien à mon compagnon de mauvaise fortune. »

Ce dernier ne m'imita absolument pas en se choisissant un nom à consonance grecque comme je me l'étais imaginée. A la place, il sortit, après avoir fouillé un long moment les poches de son manteau, une sorte de portefeuille noir avec à l'intérieur un papier où il se présentait comme étant « Sir Doctor of Tardis ».

Un seigneur ?

« Tardis, demanda le jeune athénien, je ne connais pas cette cité… Mais bienvenue à bord, mademoiselle Ariane, Seigneur Doctor. Je suis le prince Thésée, fils du roi d'Athènes, Egée.

- Merci, prince Thésée. Pouvez-vous nous dire vers où nous voguons ainsi, demanda le « seigneur Docteur ».

- Vous avez sauté à bord sans savoir où nous allions ?

- J'aime suivre mon instinct… Alors ? Vers quelle cité grecque ?

- Nous voguons vers la Crète, la cité de Knossos. »

Thésée ? La Crète ? Il va y avoir un minotaure, après ? Je m'amusai à cette idée. Dire que j'avais choisi pour nom d'emprunt celui de la princesse crétoise ! Allait-on aussi la rencontrer ?

Thésée nous laissa ensuite et repartit vers son pilote, près du gouvernail du navire grec où ils venaient d'embarquer :

« Sir Doctor ? Demandai-je. C'est votre nom ?

- J'ai été anobli sous ce nom par Victoria, il y a quelques années déjà, mais sinon je suis le Docteur.

- Le Docteur ?

- C'est ça, c'est le nom par lequel je suis connu.

- Le Docteur ?

- Oui, mais n'en demandez pas plus et ne vous posez pas de questions ! Ne posez pas de questions, d'ailleurs ! Je n'aurai jamais dû vous dire de me suivre…

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi même avoir sauté dans cette galère ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit : j'ai suivi mon instinct. Rien d'autre.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit, votre instinct ?

- De sauter dans ce bateau, répondit le « Docteur » agacé. »

J'abandonnai. Je ne saurais rien de plus puisque de toute évidence ce « Docteur » n'en savait lui-même pas plus. Je laissai le Docteur extraterrestre seul dans ses pensées et son regard perdu l'horizon marin. De mon côté, j'allai rejoindre Thésée et notre pilote :

« Damoiselle Ariane, vous voyagez avec un drôle de personnage, me dit Thésée en me parlant du Docteur qui était, il faut le dire, toujours habillé de son si long manteau marron.

- Je viens de le rencontrer et j'ignore tout de lui, répondis-je comme si c'était un aveu, il doit me ramener chez moi et à la place je me retrouve en mer, loin de notre billet de retour. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de prévenir ma mère, ici. J'ignore même si je la reverrai un jour…

- Il y a peu de chances en effet : ce voyage est sans retour.

- Sans retour ?

- Nous sommes le tribut du Roi Minos.

- Vous m'en direz tant ! Ce n'est pas possible tout ça ! C'est une farce, hein ? Rien qu'une immense mise en scène !

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? S'insurgea Thésée. Ces pauvres jeunes vierges athéniens et athéniennes sont condamnés au trépas et vous en riez ?

- Vous jouez bien votre rôle. Admettais-je. Je crois que si j'avais rencontré Périclès ou Platon je vous aurais cru, Docteur. Mais là, non : c'est trop ! »

Et je riais à nouveau. J'entendis Thésée marmonner comme quoi j'étais folle. Mais c'était toute cette histoire qui était folle ! Et le Docteur encore plus ! Je commençais de plus en plus à croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve complètement dingue. Quand est-ce que j'avais donc bien pu m'endormir ?

Avais-je même rêvé toute cette journée ? Finir à midi, ça aussi, ça tient du rêve, après tout. Vraiment trop beau. Et voyager dans le temps… Bien trop géant. Pour autant, un rêve où je vivais un véritable mythe grec ce n'était pas le genre de rêve dont j'allais vouloir me réveiller…

« Terre en vue, cria un homme à l'autre extrémité du pont de la galère.

- Voilà enfin la Crète, Prince, dit le Pilote au héros grec. »

Enfin ? Depuis combien de temps avait-on donc quitté Athènes ? Bon, c'est sûr, dans un rêve, ça ne compte pas trop ces choses-là…

« J'aurais aimé voir le voyage s'éterniser, Tisas, rétorqua Thésée, bien, compagnons, nous voilà aux abords de la Crète. Comme vous le savez, cette année, les tributs ne seront livrés au monstrueux fils de Pasiphaé. Moi, Thésée, fils d'Egée, Roi de la Cité d'Athéna, je vais tuer la bête et nous libérer, vous et la cité de mon père du terrible sort que le Roi Minos réserve à nos jeunes vierges. »

Les acclamations des marins saluèrent son discours que j'avoue avoir trouvé sur l'instant si vrai, si juste…

« Un monstre ? Demanda le Docteur extraterrestre qui venait de se rapprocher de nous après le discours inspiré de Thésée.

- Oui, répondit le jeune grec, on l'appelle le Minotaure. Ce serait le fils de l'union d'un taureau et de la reine crétoise Pasiphaé, femme de Minos, fils de Zeus et né de la princesse Europe.

- Et conçu grâce à l'ingéniosité de Dédale et à la colère de Vénus, ajoutais-je.

- Qui ? Demanda l'extraterrestre.

- Vénus. Ou Aphrodite pour les grecs… Mais vous ne connaissez pas le mythe du Minotaure, Docteur ?

- La mythologie terrienne… C'est si compliqué !

- Celui-là est l'un des plus simples et des plus connus aussi. Le fil d'Ariane, le labyrinthe de Dédale,…

- Il y a bien un labyrinthe où serait enfermé le monstre mais Dédale a été banni par Minos, déclara Thésée, il y a des années. »

On était vraiment en plein mythe… Un terrain bien familier ! Bien plus que l'orbite terrestre. Le Docteur, lui, commençait à s'intéresser à cette histoire de minotaure :

« Depuis combien de temps vit-il en Crète ce minotaure, demanda-t-il.

- Ça fait quatre années que nous devons livrer nos quatorze vierges après la peste lancée par Zeus à la demande de son fils.

- Quatre ans ? Et aviez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce minotaure à Athènes, avant cette peste ?

- Je ne crois pas. Mais il est sûrement caché par Minos depuis sa naissance.

- S'il est né ici, remarqua le Docteur, désolé, mais un taureau et une humaine sont bien trop éloignés génétiquement. Complétement incompatibles. Si ce monstre existe, il a une autre origine.

- Mais c'est un mythe, répliquais-je.

- Ça vous a l'air d'un mythe ? Me demanda vivement l'alien.

- Et bien… C'est une histoire connue alors c'est un mythe.

- C'est la réalité que nous vivons, me corrigea-t-il, le mythe naitra après, Ariane. D'ailleurs, _vous_ faites partie du mythe. Vous l'avez dit : le fil d'Ariane. Vous deviez sûrement penser que vos parents vous avez appelé ainsi en pensant à la Ariane mythologique – et c'est sûrement le cas – mais en fait, c'est vous-même. _Vous_ êtes cette Ariane.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Ariane, corrigeais-je, mais Julie. Vu que c'est un prénom latin, d'Iule et la gens Iulia…

- Attendez ! Vous avez choisi ce nom en pensant au mythe dans lequel vous vous retrouvez, nous nous retrouvons, c'est bien ça ? Je comprends que vous vous croyez en plein rêve ! Vous êtes complétement obnubilée par ce mythe ou en tout cas vous le connaissez vraiment très bien ! Et ça, ça, ça veut dire que vous savez tout ce qui va se passer après ! Tout ce qui va arriver ! N'en dites rien, Ariane ! Je veux dire, Julie. Surtout n'en dites rien. Et gardez votre rôle d'Ariane, ça vaut beaucoup mieux. Il ne faut pas que l'on modifie l'Histoire. Donc je ne dois absolument rien savoir sur la suite du mythe. Vous en avez même peut-être déjà trop dit…

- Mais… Comment on pourrait changer l'Histoire ? Ce n'est qu'un mythe, une fiction, rien de plus.

- Oh la fiction… Vous savez, je suis moi-même un personnage de fiction sur Terre. Le personnage principal d'une série télévisée. Doctor Who. Vous ne devez sûrement pas connaitre vu vos réactions.

- Doctor Who ? Ce n'est pas une série en noir et blanc avec des effets spéciaux pourris ?

- Hey ! S'indigna le Docteur.

- Désolée mais c'est carrément impossible tout ça ! Doctor Who ? Les mythes grecs ? Même si je rencontrais Luke Skywalker, ça me paraitrait plus réel !

- Luke Skywalker ? Le Grand Maitre Jedi ? Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années de ça. Fit le Docteur plongé dans ses pensées. Pas très marrant comme gars. Vous vous ennuieriez avec lui…

- Bien sûr, comme si c'était possible… »

On nageait en plein délire là. Autant arrêter de discuter et faire semblant que tout ça était vrai. S'il le voulait tellement… Mais de là à croire cet alien quand il parle du Minotaure comme un être venant d'ailleurs. De où, d'ailleurs ? De l'espace ? Un vrai délire dans lequel ce rêve me plongeait… Un délire sur un Docteur dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant quelques jours. Pourquoi fallait-il que Revan en ait parlé, hein ? Maintenant, j'en rêvais. Super !

Il n'empêche que ça restait un bien joli rêve… Avec cette mer turquoise pleine de dauphins, ce beau soleil et la terre de Crète où l'on accostait. De vraies merveilles qui rendaient ce rêve très intéressant. Voire même de plus en plus intéressant d'instants en instants…


	3. Partie 3 - Knossos

PARTIE TROIS : Knossos, la cité de Minos.

**Crète, Knossos, XVème siècle avant J.C. :**

Le bateau venait d'accoster au port de Knossos, la capitale de la Crète antique. Un par un tous les athéniens débarquèrent de l'embarcation, parmi eux des jeunes filles et des jeunes garçons inquiétés par leur sort. Les crétois les emmenèrent loin de nous alors que Thésée, le Docteur et moi nous partîmes vers le palais du roi. Une sorte de grande place comme l'agora d'Athènes se dressait devant la grande façade du palais. Alors que Thésée attendait d'être invité à entrer, j'allai m'asseoir, fatiguée par le voyage en mer et les longues marches dans Athènes et dans la ville de Crète, sur les marches de ce qui devait être un temple grec. Le Docteur me vit faire mais continua d'observer, debout, tout ce qui se passait sur cette grande place, bien plus animée que l'agora athénienne. Moi, je trouvais le soleil fort éblouissant et regrettais de ne pas avoir de lunettes de soleil, je ne pouvais même pas admirer la grandeur et la beauté de ce palais qui me faisait face. A la place je fermais les yeux et profitais du soleil et de l'air marin. Je pensais à ce moment-là que ce rêve était vraiment très réaliste. J'avais hâte qu'il continue… Le Docteur avait-il raison en disant que j'étais la « Ariane » du mythe ou est-ce que nous allions bientôt rencontrer la véritable princesse dont j'avais pris le nom ?

« Ariane, dit le Docteur, euh, Julie, vous feriez bien d'observer ce qui se passe. Je ne vous ai pas emmenée ici pour que vous vous prélassiez au soleil.

- Vous ne m'avez pas emmenée au bon siècle, l'accusais-je, et puis il n'y a rien à observer pour l'instant.

- Ne parlez pas du mythe ! Me coupa l'extraterrestre. Et ne voyez pas cette situation comme un mythe. Ouvrez vos yeux et vos oreilles et libérez un peu votre curiosité ! »

Ma curiosité ? Je n'avais pas déjà été assez curieuse en entrant dans son TARDIS ? Et puis quoi voir ici ? J'ouvrai les yeux en grimaçant à cause du soleil. Alors voyons : des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, quelques bêtes, tout un tas de choses et de gens qui passaient devant nous. La plupart ne semblaient même pas nous remarquer… Et si le palais était magnifique, le reste de la cité était presque semblable à celle d'Athènes. Alors en quoi pouvait-on y trouver de l'intérêt ? L'intérieur du palais, voilà quelque chose qui m'intriguait ! Mais Thésée était toujours devant les portes fermées. On allait sûrement rester là longtemps. Merveilleux… Et toujours des Hommes et des bêtes, des taureaux, des rhinocéros,… Des Rhinocéros ? En Crète ?

« Docteur, murmurais-je, c'est normal qu'il y ait des Rhinocéros en Crète dans ce siècle ?

- Des Rhinocéros ?

- Ou des tricératops mais ça semble encore moins probable… »

L'alien avait répété sa question et s'était aussi relevé d'un bond, fixant à son tour les mystérieux intrus qu'il n'avait pas encore dû remarquer.

« Non, c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ces Judoon ?

- Des Ju… Quoi ?

- Judoon, des sortes de policiers extraterrestres, m'expliqua le Docteur.

- Alors il n'y a pas de problème, dis-je, ce ne sont pas des envahisseurs…

- Quand il y a des Judoon, il y a toujours des problèmes, expliqua le Docteur, venez nous devons aller leur parler. »

Et il m'empoigna à nouveau la main et m'entraîna avec lui vers ces drôles de policiers aliens. Ils étaient une dizaine, casque à la main et habillés d'uniformes noirs ressemblant à des combinaisons spatiales. L'un d'eux s'approcha de nous et comme ils l'avaient déjà fait avant à des crétois, ils commencèrent à baragouiner quelque chose que je ne pouvais absolument pas comprendre contrairement au grec antique et au crétois. Bizarre…

« Ho bo go, cho djo, to bo, go to djo.

- Ho, ko tcho do go cho bo go bo, répondit le Docteur très sérieusement. »

Quoi ? C'était une langue, ça ? Une vraie langue extraterrestre ?

« Ko bo cho, to fo tcho do, répondit le rhinocéros alien.

- Cho go bo do ? Do tcho go... »

Les sons bizarres qu'ils produisaient tous deux ne me restaient pas en mémoire. Ils continuèrent à parler comme ça encore quelques minutes puis le Docteur sembla remarquer que j'étais privée de leur drôle de conversation. Je m'en étais moi-même désintéressée depuis un certain temps et ainsi remarqué que Thésée était entré dans le palais. On n'allait sûrement plus pouvoir le suivre maintenant. La seule chose qui me donnait envie, le palais, m'était donc à nouveau inaccessible… Génial ! Et tout ça à cause de ces Judoon, pourquoi fallait-il que j'en parle au Docteur, moi ?

« Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il est entré dans le palais !

- Si, on a raté notre visite d'un des plus beaux palais grecs, merci !

- Il faut absolument que je lui parle de son minotaure ! Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait. Le TARDIS m'amène toujours où quelque chose cloche. Sauf quand il s'est matérialisé devant vous. Là c'était un hasard et un crash d'ailleurs alors même une erreur en fait. Bref, ce minotaure dont il nous a parlé tout à l'heure. Le monstre mythique selon vous. Il n'est pas du tout mythique et j'avais raison de penser qu'il ne venait pas de la Terre ! Non mais un taureau et une humaine, c'était complétement fou. Vous avez de drôles d'idées quand même vous, les humains. Bon pas que de mauvaises idées mais celle-là,…

- Abrégez…

- Hum bien sûr. Alors j'en étais où ? Ah oui, le minotaure. Et bien je n'en avais encore jamais rencontré, ni sur Terre ni ailleurs d'ailleurs, mais je savais qu'ils existaient bel et bien : c'est une race extraterrestre. Jusque-là j'ai toujours cru qu'il y en avait aussi sur Terre et qu'ils auraient disparu. Un peu comme les dragons et les licornes. Mais non, enfin si c'est bien le seul spécimen, et il y a de fortes chances que ça le soit, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu de Minotaures sur Terre. Enfin à part celui-là, bien sûr, mais il s'est évadé d'une prison Judoon et s'est certainement écrasé sur Terre. Ou on l'y a déposé, ou il s'y est retrouvé d'une façon quelconque. De toute façon, ce n'est pas important, pas important du tout. Non, là ce qu'il faut c'est trouver Thésée. Face à un extraterrestre en cavale, il ne fera pas le poids et puis ces Judoon le tueront s'il s'en approche et le blesse.

- Même si c'est un prisonnier ?

- C'est leur prisonnier et ils n'aiment pas le travail mal fait. Là, leur mission est de le retrouver vivant. Donc oui, même si c'est un prisonnier.

- Alors on ferait bien de prévenir Thésée ! Mais comment on peut entrer ?

- Go vo tcho fo xo, proposa un des Judoon en désignant son pistolet.

- Hors de questions ! Déjà, je déteste les armes donc ce serait de toute façon non, et ce sont des humains primitifs qui se battent à coup de lances et de glaives. Alors, rangez-moi ça ! De toute façon, je sais comment nous faire entrer, vous venez avec moi, Julie ?

- Dans le palais ? Evidemment, je n'attends que ça ! »

…

Le palais…

D'extérieur, il était déjà grandiose : j'avais pu le constater alors que le Docteur se démenait avec son papier psyco-machin-truc pour que les gardes nous laissent entrer. Encore une fois ça a marché. Et on a enfin pu entrer à notre tour dans le magnifique palais crois. Et l'intérieur dudit palais était juste incroyable !

Ça ressemblait en fait beaucoup à ce que je m'en étais imaginé. Je l'avais déjà visité - virtuellement, avec des reconstitutions informatiques sur internet et dans un reportage que j'avais adoré et regardé plein de fois en cassette : "Des dieux et des Hommes" - mais en vrai c'était vraiment bien plus impressionnant. Sur tous les murs s'étendaient d'immenses mosaïques qui décrivaient des scènes mythologiques, de mythes oubliés pour la plupart, mais elles étaient vraiment magnifiques. Je reconnus quand même l'un des mythes représentés : celui de l'enlèvement de la princesse Europe par Zeus qui s'était alors transformé en un taureau blanc ailé. Europe... La mère du roi Minos, le roi crétois que nous allions bientôt rencontrer. Le Docteur me doubla vite dans ma progression jusqu'à la salle du trône. Je trainais derrière, fascinée par ces mosaïques. Elles étaient toutes d'une étonnante qualité. Des mosaïques, j'en avais déjà vu avant : dans des musées et une villa gallo-romaine du Gers. Et là aussi elles étaient fort bien conservées. Mais ici, quinze mille ans avant Jésus Christ, elles n'étaient pas seulement conservées, elles étaient vraies, authentiques. Ces assemblages de tous petits carrelages étaient juste incroyables. Et je m'extasiais encore devant cette beauté, historique, quand j'entendis le ton monter dans la salle du trône. Je repris ma route vers celle-ci, passant d'autres mosaïques plus petites sans les regarder plus attentivement.

Quand je rejoignis enfin le Docteur et Thésée, les discussions étaient en effet bien animées. La situation semblait même s'être envenimée depuis l'arrivée du seigneur du temps et il était devenu le principal acteur de la discussion qui tournait à la dispute :

" Ce Minotaure, roi Minos, ne vient pas de Crête. Et encore moins d'une immaculé conception : il vient des étoiles !"

Immaculée conception ? Le Docteur ne confondait pas que les mythes apparemment. Il se trompait aussi dans les religions...

" Bien sûr qu'il vient des étoiles, répondit Minos, c'est un fléau que nous ont offerts les dieux!"

Le seigneur du temps secoua la tête de dépit. Thésée réagit avant lui :

" Un fléau ? Demanda-t-il. Un fléau qui nous touche nous, les Athéniens. Et pourquoi? Parce que nous subissions déjà un fléau : celui que ton père, Zeus, nous avait envoyé ! N'était-ce donc pas assez ? Vous pourriez quand même renoncer à ces sacrifices humains ! Ils sont indignes d'un fils de Zeus!

- Cela fait des années qu'Athènes nous livre ces tributs.

- Et ça va changer ! Promit Thésée.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je vais aller affronter le Minotaure, je suis venu pour ça.

- Non, le corrigea Minos, tu es venu comme tribut de ta cité, prince Thésée. Et tu seras livré au monstrueux fils de Pasiphaé, comme tes compagnons. "

Quoi ? Il parlait de qui là? Les Athéniens ou bien le Docteur et moi ? Le héros grec semblait totalement se désintéresser de nous mais par contre il semblait aussi sincèrement inquiet du sort de ses compatriotes - surtout qu'à présent, il s'agissait aussi du sien...

" Laissez-moi un délai! Implora-t-il. Menez-moi, seul, dans le Labyrinthe. Ou éprouvez mon courage, ma valeur. Je suis un héros, le prince d'Athènes et fils unique du roi Égée. Mes exploits sont connus de tous les Grecs, certains disent même que par eux je surpasse le légendaire fils d'Alcmène, condamné aux dix travaux!"

Hercule ? Alors il n'y avait pas que ce mythe de vrai ? Finalement je ne regrettais plus le voyage, à condition qu'il ne soit pas sans retour...

Minos n'écoutait déjà plus les déblatérations de Thésée. Et moi non plus. Il en appelait encore aux dieux quand les gardes du roi arrivèrent et que Minos nous ordonna de quitter son palais. Le roi voulut alors se retirer.

" Attendez, s'écria le Docteur, votre Minotaure-là, où l'avez-vous enfermé ?

- Il est bien caché : c'est un fils monstrueux de ma femme, je ne peux souffrir sa vue.

- Ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça... Mais, sur une île toute petite comme la Crête, où pouvez-vous cacher une telle monstruosité ?

- Je ne dirais à ce sujet. Sortez maintenant ou mes gardes se chargeront de vous. "

Un coup d'œil vers ces derniers m'informa qu'ils avaient tous leurs mains sur leurs glaives. Le Docteur sembla aussi le remarquer car il accepta de laisser Minos sortir et nous accompagna, Thésée et moi, vers la sortie du palais. A peine à l'extérieur, Thésée répondit à son tour à la dernière question du seigneur du temps :

" On dit que Minos a enfermé le Minotaure dans un immense labyrinthe. Mais le seul accès à ce labyrinthe est un chemin gardé secret."

J'aurais très bien pu répondre ça moi aussi. Mais d'abord le Docteur refusait de connaitre les détails du mythe, et puis... En quoi ça pourrait bien l'avancer de savoir le chemin secret vers un labyrinthe dont Thésée avait déjà parlé ?

" Il nous faut trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse le chemin, répondit le Docteur.

- Ariane, dis-je."

Ariane, la princesse crétoise, c'était elle qui devait donner accès au labyrinthe à Thésée dans le mythe. Allait-on bientôt la rencontrer à son tour ?

" Qui ? Je ne connais que vous qui portes ce nom, mademoiselle.

- Non! Minos a une fille !

- Oui, une seule fille : Phèdre."

Phèdre ? La future femme de Thésée ? La sœur d'Ariane? Mais elle connaîtrait peut-être le chemin elle-aussi !

" Nous devons la trouver.

- Nous ne pouvons pas retourner au palais.

- On dit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose !

- Attendez, dit le Docteur, Ariane je dois vous parler. "

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Le Seigneur du Temps m'entraîna avec lui vers l'extérieur de la ville, là où personne ne nous entendrait, pensais-je. Il s'arrêta devant l'un des pans de la muraille qui entourait la cité de Knossos.

" Julie, me dit-il, c 'est Ariane dans le mythe qui montre le chemin, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne faut pas changer le mythe! C'est l'histoire. On ne change pas l'histoire.

- Mais Ariane n'existe pas.

- Si. Seulement ce n'est pas la fille de Minos... J'imagine que les auteurs du mythe ont préféré faire d'Ariane une princesse, une fille de Minos, plutôt qu'une simple étrangère venue des étoiles..."

Devant mon désarroi assez évident le seigneur du temps consentit à mieux m'expliquer ce qu'il entendait par là : j'étais la jeune fille du mythe et c'était donc à moi qu'incombait la tâche de faire entrer Thésée dans le labyrinthe. Mais comment diable allais-je bien pouvoir y arriver ?

Je connaissais le mythe bien sûr mais pas le chemin pour autant. Et pourquoi le Docteur disait-il que je venais des étoiles ? N'étais-je pas toujours sur Terre, ma planète ?

" Bien sûr que vous ne venez pas des étoiles et que vous ne connaissez pas le chemin. Mais moi je peux vous le trouver.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Thésée?

- J'attendais de mieux comprendre la situation, expliqua le Docteur, et puis c'est quand même vous l'Ariane dont s'est souvenue la légende : c'est vous, Julie, qui devez parler à Thésée et l'amener au labyrinthe. Je me charge d'en trouver le chemin."

Et ce disant, l'alien se mit à sortir de ses poches un attirail très particulier... Au bout d'une dizaine d'objets en métal sûrement d'origine extraterrestre. Dans le même temps il se plaignait de ne pas avoir son TARDIS. Comment donc sa machine à voyager dans le temps pouvait-elle nous aider en ce moment?

" Ah finalement! S'exclama le seigneur du Temps. Je savais bien que je ne j'avais pas laissé au TARDIS! Franchement, je m'en sers tellement souvent que c'était évident que je l'avais gardé dans mes poches!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Docteur ? Demandais-je.

- Oh ça? Rien de plus qu'un "bidule qui fait ding". Je ne lui ai jamais donné de nom... Mais c'est très pratique quand on recherche des manifestations extraterrestres..."

Du charabia pour moi... Enfin si avec ça il pouvait nous dénicher l'entrée du labyrinthe, moi j'avais un prince à convaincre de mon côté!

Je laissais là le Docteur et sa pile d'objets plus insolites les uns que les autres comme un casque gaulois, un parapluie avec un point d'interrogation à la place de la canne, une pie en porcelaine,... Thésée devait encore traîner près du palais. J'y retournais donc. Mais la place devant le palais était déserte. Où était-il donc bien allé? Au port peut-être? Non, Minos devait lui en avoir interdit l'accès maintenant qu'il était son prisonnier. Et s'il avait déjà été emmené dans le labyrinthe?

Je commençai à désespérer. Pourtant, comme j'étais Ariane - Pourquoi donc avais-je eu cette idée idiote? - je devais absolument le retrouver!

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire pour qu'il me suive comme dans le mythe ? Et devais-je aussi m'emparer d'une bobine de fil ou bien ça aussi c'était inventé ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire et tournais en rond de retour devant le palais imposant de Knossos. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir que je me décide : c'était à moi d'écrire l'histoire. Ma version : l'Histoire. Pas la pression du tout…

Le prince athénien, héros de la mythologie et aussi de toute évidence dans la vraie vie, s'approcha finalement de moi alors que j'étais toujours profondément plongée dans mes pensées. Il me dit m'avoir vu tourner comme une toupie. Comme une folle, oui… Enfin, il n'a pas utilisé l'expression – ou alors le TARDIS n'a pas voulu le traduire ainsi. A la place de me traiter d'écervelée, ce dont je devais avoir l'air, il a alors juste essayé de me calmer et de me rassurer. Le héros d'Ariane. Finalement, la légende n'avait peut-être pas tellement enjolivé la réalité…

Je le laissais me prendre dans ses bras. Où je craquai : je fondis en larmes. D'accord, c'est vrai : j'ai toujours eu la larme facile, trop facile. Et là, en plus, la situation était quand même vraiment désespérée. Du moins, Thésée le croyait toujours alors mes larmes pouvaient bien couler librement.

Et pleurer me libéra d'un poids énorme. Alors que je séchais encore mes larmes, Thésée m'avoua ne pas bien connaitre la gente féminine et pourtant avoir été touché par mes charmes. Quoi ? Il me draguait, là ?! Comment osait-il dans une telle situation ? Mais non, en fait, c'était parfait ! Dans le mythe, Ariane est séduite par Thésée, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aide à entrer dans le Labyrinthe. Jusque-là, j'avais toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de foudre dans un croisement de regards entre l'athénien et la crétoise… Mais peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il l'avait vraiment « séduite ». Donc m'avait « séduite », moi. Bien sûr, je ne l'étais pas. Juste un tout petit peu… C'était quand même un prince. Et l'un des plus grands héros de la Mythologie grecque. Seulement, je ne l'aimais pas. Pas comme ça… Il n'appartenait même pas à mon époque. Il appartenait aux mythes et puis il devait épouser Phèdre, la vraie fille de Minos. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

Mais je pouvais toujours faire semblant d'être séduite. Je répondais alors que j'avais peut-être une idée pour nous faire entrer dans le Labyrinthe, comme quoi j'avais des sortes de visions, et que je devais l'emmener face au Minotaure, que j'étais sûre de la victoire qu'il allait emporter. Bien sûr que j'en étais sûre : je le savais. Et puis les visions… Heureusement que j'ai de l'imagination ! C'est évident que parler d'un extraterrestre et son tournevis-machin-truc, ça passerait bien plus mal que de la magie à cette époque. Thésée me crut sur toute la ligne et, tout contente d'enfin pouvoir jouer son rôle de héros – euh, de sauver les Athéniens, hein ? – il me promit de me ramener ensuite à Athènes où il voulait m'épouser. J'acceptais. De toute façon, Ariane et Thésée ne se sont jamais mariés. Et j'allais rentrer chez moi avec le TARDIS et le Docteur. Alors autant lui donner un motif supplémentaire d'accomplir sa destinée, non ?

« Alors, Ariane, où est le chemin menant au Labyrinthe ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Euh, attends que je me concentre. »

Je fermais les yeux et, discrètement, je tâtais le bidule que m'avais lancé le Docteur avant que je laisse à ses recherches. Dans la poche camouflée de ma toge, celui-ci s'était en effet mis à chauffer comme il m'avait dit qu'il le ferait quand il aurait trouvé. Parfait. J'allais enfin bientôt pouvoir sortir de ce rêve éveillé…

« Je l'ai trouvé, répondis-je à ses regards inquiets, mais nous devons d'abord aller chercher le Docteur.

- Si ce n'est pas un grand guerrier, il ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

- Oh, je le connais depuis très peu de temps mais je crois au contraire qu'il te sera très utile.

- Très bien ! Renonça Thésée. A deux, nous ne viendrons à bout de la bête que bien plus vite. »

Je hochais la tête. C'était aussi ce que je pensais, c'est même ce que j'espérais.

Après, j'allais pouvoir rentrer et c'est tout ce qui comptait ! Quitter Knossos, rentrer à Douai…

Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures : le combat contre le Minotaure devait vite s'achever. Une fois à l'intérieur du Labyrinthe, tout serait réglé. Le plus dur serait passé. Du moins je le croyais…

Très vite, nous rejoignîmes le Docteur là où je l'avais laissé. Il avait rangé tout son matériel et se rua vers nous dès qu'il nous aperçut.

« Bien joué, Julie, me dit-il en m'entraînant à part, loin de l'Athénien, sous ses yeux médusés.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ? J'ai reçu votre signal.

- Oui. Enfin. Mais par contre, je vous préviens, je l'ai scanné et je n'ai pas pu en apprendre grand-chose à part que c'est de la technologie extraterrestre, hautement sophistiquée Ce sera sûrement très dangereux. »

J'acquiesçai. Le Labyrinthe était truffé de pièges. Je le savais déjà. Le Seigneur du Temps hésita un instant puis un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage et, tout en pointant ce que Thésée dût prendre pour une baguette magique et dont moi je n'arrivais toujours pas à me souvenir du nom vers un pan du mur derrière lui, il nous ouvrit le chemin vers le Labyrinthe du Minotaure. Le mur s'ouvrit en effet, littéralement. Enfin pas exactement, pas comme une porte… Il se désintégra plutôt ou se dématérialisa. Un peu comme un écran de fumée qui disparaîtrait. Et de ce "trou", dans la muraille de la ville, sortait une lueur rouge malfaisante Le Docteur me prit la main et s'exclama dans un drôle de français, teinté en fait d'un accent anglais, une phrase que j'allais vite comprendre être son credo :

« Allons-y ! »

Et nous entrâmes. Thésée le premier, main déjà portée à son glaive, et le Docteur et moi à sa suite alors que le Seigneur du Temps ne m'avait pas lâché et que je n'avais aucune envie qu'il le fasse.

Ensemble, nous pénétrâmes tous les trois dans le labyrinthe mythique, l'antre du Minotaure.


	4. Partie 4 - Le Labyrinthe

PARTIE QUATRE : Le Labyrinthe, l'antre du Monstre.

Nous étions donc à l'intérieur. Et le Docteur avait raison : c'était de la haute technologie. Les murs étaient en métal et non pas en pierre ou en lierre. Enfin, je ne savais pas très bien à quoi je devais m'attendre. Mais en tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

« On est où ? Demandais-je.

- Plus très loin du Minotaure. Enfin, je pense. Je ne sais pas très bien à quel point cet endroit est grand. On ne peut que se l'imaginer… Qui sait ? C'est peut-être même infini !

- Génial, marmonnai-je, un labyrinthe sans fin. J'aurais peut-être vraiment dû prendre une bobine de fil avec moi… »

Car c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Enfin quelque chose de cohérent avec le mythe ! Malheureusement pour nous, cela dit : à peine avions-nous fait trois pas à l'intérieur du « vaisseau » ou autre « truc de l'espace » que nous avions déjà face à nous un premier croisement de trois chemins. Nous étions trois. Devait-on se séparer ? Dans un petit labyrinthe comme celui à Disneyland, ça n'aurait pas été si grave. Mais là, alors que le dédale pouvait se révéler infini, la tactique semblait tout de suite bien plus risquée…

Thésée et le Docteur restaient là, à observer les trois premiers couloirs du Dédale. Si jamais c'était par la sortie que nous venions d'entrer les deux autres couloirs allaient nous mener à un cul-de-sac. Qui sait dans combien d'années on allait découvrir que nous avions pris le mauvais chemin ? Allait-on même le découvrir un jour si le labyrinthe était vraiment infini ? Et puis comment donc un labyrinthe pouvait ne pas avoir de fin ?

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandais-je. Quel chemin on prend ?

- Nous ne pouvons qu'y aller à l'aveugle, répondit Thésée à ma question, à moins que l'une de vos visions nous vienne en aide, Ariane. »

A l'évocation de mes « visions », je vis le Docteur me regardait bizarrement et je ne sus pas dire s'il approuvait ma démarche ou au contraire la trouvait stupide. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas et seul le Docteur aurait peut-être pu nous aider. Mais il semblait n'avoir aucun plan lui non plus. Je fus donc forcée de secouer négativement la tête ; le prince athénien soupira puis proposa de commencer par emprunter le premier couloir, celui de gauche. Personne ne le contredit sur ce point et nous, le Seigneur du Temps et moi, le suivîmes à l'intérieur du dédale dans lequel Thésée s'enfonçait déjà. Si je cherchais à me souvenir du chemin que nous prenions au cas où nous aurions à faire demi-tour, je remarquais que le Docteur sondait l'air avec son tournevis machin chose. A quoi diable cela allait-il bien pouvoir nous servir ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée mais lui devait en avoir une derrière la tête et peut-être même un plan finalement car il annonça, un peu en jubilant, que nous étions bien sur le bon chemin. Il expliqua quand je lui demandais ce qui lui faisait dire ça que son tournevis sonique avait détecté la présence d'un individu d'origine extraterrestre. Et ils se dirigeaient droit vers elle.

Un individu ? N'étions-nous pas censés être à la recherche d'un monstre ?

Le Docteur dut pourtant vite se corriger : il n'y avait pas seulement une entité…

« Non, pas une seule mais deux. Attendez, non, quatre déjà. Et encore plus maintenant. Mais d'où peuvent-ils bien venir ?

- Il y a peut-être bel et bien deux entrées à ce labyrinthe, suggéra Thésée.

- Les labyrinthes ont souvent une entrée et une sortie, remarquais-je.

- Exact, dit le Docteur, et de toute évidence, ils ont pris la sortie pour entrer… Ce qui veut dire… Courez ! »

Quoi ? Pourquoi devait-on encore courir ? On allait encore plus vite s'épuiser !

Mais mes jambes suivaient déjà l'ordre du Seigneur du Temps. C'était comme si elles avaient leur propre volonté sur laquelle je ne pouvais rien. Ou plus vraisemblable encore comme si le charisme de la voix du Docteur était trop puissant pour que celle-ci ne soit pas écoutée. Et que l'on n'obtempère pas aux moindres ordres qu'il avait émis. En tout cas, nous courions. Et le Docteur en tête de notre petit groupe nous ouvrait le chemin sans hésiter quand il devait choisir l'un des corridors qui se présentaient. Son tournevis sonique était toujours pointé vers le rien du tout qui était devant lui. Un peu comme une baguette de sorciers d'eau finalement. Seulement, si ça marchait vraiment son truc, ça n'allait pas nous faire découvrir une source de façon miraculeuse mais nous jeter nez à nez avec l'un monstres les plus puissants de la mythologie grecque…

Malheureusement, la façon miracle du Docteur aboutit à ce que je redoutais le plus : une confrontation avec un alien pas du tout amical. Seulement ce n'était pas un Minotaure. Ou alors le mythe avait vraiment modifié l'histoire… Non, c'était encore un rhinocéros, un Judoon, je veux dire. Et son fusil laser était pointé sur nous. Un glaive et un tournevis sonique n'allaient pas nous être d'un grand secours, là…

« Ho go tcho vo, fit-il d'un air particulièrement menaçant.

- Tcho ho vo tcho ! Lui répondit le Docteur sur le même ton. »

Le Judoon tira, sur moi. Mais le Docteur m'avait déjà poussée vers le mur pour m'éviter le rayon, sûrement mortel. L'extraterrestre qui venait de me sauver la vie utilisa ensuite son tournevis sonique, qui se mit à émettre un son bizarre qui me fit me boucher les oreilles tout comme à Thésée, sur l'arme du Judoon. Elle n'explosa pas, ni le Judoon. Par contre elle dut s'enrayer parce qu'il ne put plus tirer avec. Le Docteur en parut satisfait et le Judoon s'enfuit. Après ça, le Seigneur du Temps secoua son tournevis et s'exclama avec déception qu'il avait perdu le signal. Et ensuite qu'il espérait que les Judoons n'aient pas eu plus de chance que nous. Et il reprit sa course effrénée avec Thésée et moi sur ses talons, enfin sur les traces de son ombre plutôt parce qu'il avait une légère tendance à nous semer. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant la bête. On était au cœur du Labyrinthe de Crète…

Le Minotaure qui se dressait devant nous était, cette fois, exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé : un monstre hideux à corps humanoïde poilu et gigantesque avec une tête de bœuf et des cornes épaisses. Une vraie vision du Diable des chrétiens sans le trident de Poséidon… La bête sembla vouloir charger le héros grec qui lui présentait déjà son glaive, prêt à lutter à mort pour le destin de sa cité, mais le Docteur s'interposa : il se plaça juste devant l'Athénien et montra ses mains vides à la créature de cauchemar devant nous. Il ne parla pas tout de suite mais sembla observer ses yeux. Il s'approcha ensuite de son torse poilu et le Minotaure gémit de douleur. Il souffrait et le Docteur l'avait compris. C'était bien un docteur après tout…

« Oh mon pauvre, dit-il, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Tu es magnifique et regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! »

Tout en parlant, le Seigneur du Temps pointa son tournevis vers une plaie invisible à nos yeux humains mais qui devait l'être parfaitement pour un Seigneur du Temps. Le Minotaure grogna encore mais il semblait remercier l'aide du Docteur. A cet instant, l'alien me fit plus penser à un Wookie qu'à une créature mythologique. Le mythe s'effaçait vraiment de plus en plus dans ce lieu si mystérieux. Et ça commençait à me donner la chair de poule.

« Bon, il faut que l'on retrouve ces Judoons, ainsi que la sortie. C'est notre seule chance de lui venir en aide.

- Venir en aide au Minotaure ? Il a tué des Athéniens et je suis là pour le tuer ! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire confiance à vous et à vos visions, vous travaillez pour le Roi Minos !

- Non, vous vous trompez, Thésée, ce Minotaure n'appartient pas non plus à Minos, d'ailleurs. Il est extraterrestre.

- Extraterrestre ? Mais bien sûr… Prenez-moi pour un naïf. Ou un fou. Vous ne sortirez pas vivants de ce Labyrinthe, Ariane. Et vous non plus, Docteur.

- Et vous non plus, prince. Vous avez besoin de moi, de nous, pour sortir un jour du Labyrinthe. Epargnez le Minotaure et je vous libérerai des entrailles de cette prison.

- Une prison ? Hoquetais-je.

- Oui, c'est une prison, enfin une capsule de sauvetage d'un vaisseau-prison bidouillé par je ne sais qui avec de toute évidence toutes les compétences requises en matière de transcendance dimensionnelle, comme un Seigneur du Temps. Mais de toute évidence pas avec de bonnes intentions…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce Minotaure était emprisonné au départ ?

- Sûrement pour la simple raison de son existence : les Minotaures sont très rares dans l'univers et sont souvent des bêtes de foire de luxe ou alors peut-être était-il juste considéré comme trop dangereux sur sa planète d'origine. En tout cas, s'il a fait du mal à des innocents, il ne l'a pas fait par choix. Il reste une bête sauvage et ces humains étaient sa nourriture. »

Je frémissais à cette idée puis je me pris à espérer qu'aujourd'hui, le monstre avait déjà mangé. Sinon on allait devoir courir, vite. Encore… Heureusement, il ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir nous attaquer. Une première bonne nouvelle. Mais qu'allait-on faire maintenant qu'on n'avait trouvé le Minotaure et que le Docteur l'avait soigné ? On allait devoir le faire sortir d'ici ?

« Bon et que fait-on si on ne le tue pas ce Minotaure ? Athènes ne doit plus envoyer à la mort ses jeunes, Docteur.

- Et elle ne le fera plus, promit le Seigneur du Temps, mais ce n'est pas ce Minotaure qui est responsable de cette tragédie Il nous faut chercher les vrais coupables.

- Et qui sont-ils ? Demanda Thésée.

- Minos, répondis-je, les Crétois. D'une façon ou d'une autre ils doivent exploiter ce monstre mythol, euh ce monstre.

- Oui, et je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on le retrouve et même très vite : c'est-à-dire, avant les Judoons. Allons-y ! »

Encore cette expression ? Et pourquoi disait-il cela avec un tel engouement ? Chasser du rhinocéros extraterrestre l'excitait bien plus que je ne l'étais moi-même ou Thésée. Il avait un plan au moins, cette fois ? J'en doutai fortement…

…

Qu'allait-on découvrir à la fin de ce labyrinthe ? J'avais l'impression qu'on n'en était pas encore arrivé au bout. On avait certes déjà vu le cœur de ce labyrinthe, il nous fallait maintenant en trouver la sortie. Et le Docteur, avec son tournevis sonique toujours en main, semblait nous guider vers cette dernière, toujours au pas de course.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à cette sortie au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Bon s'il y avait bien une sortie, ce labyrinthe n'était pas tellement infini… Une bonne chose. Le Docteur nous avait expliqué – tout en courant – ce qu'était exactement la sortie que nous cherchions : la sortie de secours de la capsule de sauvetage. Comme dans un vrai vaisseau.

Arrivés à l'entrée, nous fîmes face à d'autres Judoons, tous armés jusqu'au poing. Mais ils nous tournaient tous le dos. Ils avaient déjà leur victime. Et c'était le roi Minos de Crète.

« Restez à l'écart, nous dit-il avant de s'avancer vers les policiers aliens. »

Je n'essayai même pas de discuter mais je tendis tout de même l'oreille derrière un mur opaque du labyrinthe. Le Docteur rejoignit les Judoons et leur prisonnier.

« To to go to tcho! Dit le Seigneur du temps.

- Bo go ko tcho do.

- To go go!

- Vo go do to tcho do to. »

Je ne comprenais évidemment rien mais je vis les Judoons lâcher le roi crétois à la fin de la négociation. Minos reprit son souffle puis il remercia sèchement le Seigneur du Temps.

« Bien, Minos, si vous me disiez maintenant comment vous avez découvert ce Minotaure ? Et surtout pourquoi vous l'avez utilisé aussi traitreusement en lui jetant des « tributs » des cités voisines à manger ?

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Oh arrêtez avec ça, Minos ! Pasiphaé, le Taureau blanc… Vous nous contez une belle histoire mais ce que je veux c'est la vérité. Vous voyez ces rhinocéros ? Ce sont des extraterrestres, comme moi. Mais contrairement à moi, ils veulent vous tuer. Donc soyez gentil et répondez à mes questions si vous ne voulez pas que je les laisse s'occuper de vous, à leur manière. Bien alors allons-y, première question : comment vous avez découvert ce labyrinthe ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est Dédale en flânant avec son fils dans la campagne.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi lui donner des Athéniens à manger ?

- Les Athéniens sont nos ennemis, et nous les avons défaits.

- Et vous pensez que les aliens qui tombent du ciel sont faits pour ça ?

- Pourquoi pas, si les dieux nous l'ont envoyé ?

- Oui, bien sûr… Les dieux… Vous voyez ces Rhinocéros ? Ce sont des Judoons, et ce Minotaure leur appartient, ce sont donc eux les « dieux » qui vous l'ont envoyés. Alors vous allez nous conduire à ce monstre que vous gardez enfermé ici et vous allez gentiment laisser ces Judoons le ramener avec eux. »

Je n'en entendis pas plus : Thésée me tira par le bras et m'éloigna de Minos et des extraterrestres. Il me montra le tournevis sonique qu'il avait dans ses mains. Comment avait-il donc pu le dérober au Docteur ? De toute évidence il l'avait fait. Dans son passé, il avait combattu des brigands, il avait dû apprendre quelques tours en même temps. Il ne voulait pas seulement me montrer son recel, il voulait que je me serve de cette « baguette de sorciers ». Pour retrouver le Minotaure… Il me dit qu'il ne croyait pas le Docteur digne de confiance, après tout il avait dit que c'était un extraterrestre lui aussi et il négociait maintenant avec d'autres extraterrestres, des Judoons, et encore plus le roi de Crète, son pire ennemi. Il me convainc en me parlant des pauvres Athéniens qui allaient être bientôt jetés en pâture au Minotaure et qu'il fallait arrêter ce massacre, maintenant. J'avouai que je connaissais ce Docteur depuis très peu de temps et que je n'avais pas non plus très confiance en lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais croire tout ce qu'il me disait, et je ne voulais pas être derrière le massacre des Athéniens. Le Docteur avait peut-être raison : j'allais peut-être changer l'histoire si je ne faisais rien. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

J'acceptais donc de l'aider et prenais le tournevis du Docteur dans mes mains. Seulement je n'avais aucune idée de comment l'utiliser, son machin. Je le retournais dans tous les sens en cherchant à comprendre son fonctionnement, mais je n'en avais toujours aucune idée et je voyais le regard rivé de Thésée sur mon embarras. Soudain, je songeais que je n'en avais pas besoin. Même si on avait couru comme des dingues, je me souvenais encore assez bien du chemin. Et je fis alors semblant d'utiliser le tournevis sonique du Seigneur du Temps et le déplaçant comme une sonde, je nous guidai vers le cœur du Labyrinthe où nous nous apprêtions à retrouver et confronter de nouveau le Minotaure de Crète, pas vraiment de Crète…

Quand nous arrivâmes devant le Minotaure alien, je le découvrais faible et aussi reconnaissant. Je fus prise de pitié par son état désolé. Il s'approcha de nous, il devait se souvenir que nous venions de l'aider. Un alien, pas un monstre mythologique. Et intelligent de surcroît le mythe se déconstruisait de plus en plus.

Je levai la main vers son torse comme le Docteur l'avait fait plus tôt Thésée m'avait fait douter mais je croyais toujours en sa bonne foi. Il m'avait aidé avec mon téléphone, m'avait emmenée dans la Grèce Antique, même s'il avait fait une petite erreur à ce sujet. Et ce que je vivais ici, c'était juste incroyable, terrifiant la plupart du temps mais tellement incroyable quand même. Oui, voyager avec le Docteur n'était pas si désagréable que je me l'étais imaginée. Et aider ce Minotaure de l'espace, réécrire mon mythe préféré, c'était à la fois très étrange et très auto-satisfaisant. Je me sentais utile et importante. Je me sentais bien.

Et le rêve que je vivais vira au cauchemar. La réalité reprit ses droits. L'Histoire reprit son cours. Le glaive de Thésée transperça le torse poilu de l'extraterrestre, le sang commença à couler sur mes doigts. Je retirais ma main et me reculai pour découvrir l'horrible vérité : Thésée venait d'assassiner le Minotaure. Et moi, Ariane, je l'avais guidé jusqu'à sa victime.

Mon cri de stupeur alerta peut-être le Docteur mais s'il n'avait pas déjà été en chemin et très proche, le feu nourri des Judoons n'aurait pas été aussi rapide. Encore choquée par l'action du « héros » grec, je ne pensais pas à me baisser pour éviter leurs tirs… Et je sentis ma main être empoignée par celle de Thésée. Et il m'entraine dans sa course sous le feu nourri Judoon de plus en plus violent et les insultes fusant de la part de Minos en crétois et de la part des Judoons dans leur langue si étrange. Et les tirs, qui heureusement ne nous atteignirent pas, creusèrent un trou fumant dans la membrane externe de l'épave de la capsule de sauvetage spatiale. Et l'air frais s'engouffra vers nous ainsi que la lumière du soleil, qui bien évidemment m'éblouit. Je fermai les yeux. Et je ne revis plus la lumière du soleil avant un long bout de temps. Le coup de glaive que je reçus sur la tête me fit vite tomber dans les pommes, et j'entendis les derniers mots de Thésée qui me traitait de « sale princesse crétoise »…


	5. Partie 5 - L'île

PARTIE CINQ : L'Île, l'abandon du Héros.

La première chose que je vis en rouvrant les yeux fut encore l'obscurité. Mais, au moins, j'étais de nouveau consciente. Et même plus que consciente de ce qui venait d'arriver : Moi, Julie ou Ariane, avait aidé le héros Thésée à tuer le Minotaure comme le voulait le mythe. Mais j'avais créé le mythe et en le créant, j'avais laissé commettre un crime. Certes, il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre mais il valait j'en étais sûre mieux que Thésée ne le pouvait. Le Héros avait abandonné son rôle dans cette histoire. Et le mythe l'élèverait pourtant un jour à ce rang. Et la postérité se souviendrait toujours de lui ainsi…

Je m'en souviendrais, moi, comme d'un véritable gougeât. Après m'être réveillée dans cette obscurité et cette humidité, je me rendais compte que j'étais dans une cale de bateau. Et je me remémorais ce qui venait de m'arriver. Les tirs de laser des Judoons qui fusaient, la main de Thésée qui écrasait la mienne, la voix du Docteur plaintive qui m'appelait par mon prénom. Julie… Et moi qui au milieu de tout ça cherchais à m'enfuir et suivais Thésée en voulant seulement disparaitre et retourner chez moi. Ce que je ne pouvais pas faire sans le Docteur dont nous nous éloignions de plus en plus à chaque foulée. Et la lumière du soleil que je revoyais trop peu, et mes protestations sur les manières du jeune prince athénien et mes accusations qui devaient bien évidemment blesser son égo. Et me voilà, enfermée dans la cale d'un bateau… Triste fin de ce que je croyais encore n'être qu'un rêve quelques heures plus tôt.

L'air marin à nouveau, et la lumière du soleil. Cette fois, je garde les yeux ouverts et je fixe d'un regard noir l'homme qui vient d'apparaitre à ma vue, mon geôlier : Thésée.

« Alors, Ariane, bien dormi ?

- Vas te faire voir ! Répliquai-je.

- Oh du calme, Ariane. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je comprends que tu sois bouleversée avec la mort de ce monstre Et c'est vrai qu'il était vraiment hideux. Mais même si tu m'en voulais pour ça tout à l'heure et que j'ai dû t'assommer parce que tu refusais de courir, regarde : je t'ai quand même embarqué avec moi. Et nous voguons vers ma cité libérée : Athènes. Et nous allons nous y marier.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as pris cet engagement.

- Jamais de la vie ! »

Si, je l'avais fait… Mais je croyais à ce moment-là que le Docteur allait me ramener chez moi, avant. Et maintenant j'étais seule, et perdue dans une époque que j'adorais mais qui n'était pas la mienne. Et Thésée avait l'esprit trop borné pour me croire et me comprendre. Et je n'avais absolument aucune envie de l'épouser ! Je lui fis bien comprendre que je m'étais servie de lui, que je ne l'aimais absolument pas, que je n'aurais jamais dû douter du Docteur et lui servir le Minotaure sur un plateau d'argent. J'avais été le fil d'Ariane, le guide du héros… Le fil coupé par les Parques, qui symbolisait la vie de l'extraterrestre innocent. Le fil coupant de la lame rouge de sang. Et je haïssais maintenant Thésée pour m'avoir conduite à ce crime et pour en avoir commis un encore bien pire.

Ma haine envers lui était si visible, si palpable qu'il se résolut finalement à ne pas pouvoir me faire changer d'avis. Et il songea déjà qu'en gage de réconciliation avec Minos et la Crète, il devrait procéder à un mariage plus juste pour les Athéniens. Il m'annonça en personne vouloir épouser la princesse crétoise Phèdre, fille de Minos. Et fausse demi-sœur du Minotaure. Celle qui serait faite ma sœur dans le mythe qui sera un jour écrit. La suite de mon histoire fut semblable à celle du mythe à l'exception que je n'avais jamais été sincèrement amoureuse de Thésée contrairement au personnage qui m'incarnerait.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai inconsciente mais je découvrais en sortant de la cale une mer calme et un ciel ensoleillé. Mais malgré cela le char d'Hélios déclinait déjà vers l'occident. Et l'on fit escale sur une île qui était de toute évidence déserte.

En descendant du navire, sur la plage de sable fin, je me rendis compte que la voile levée était noire et je pensais au triste sort qu'allait connaitre le roi Egée. Mais pourtant je me tus. Thésée m'avait déjà fait trop de mal. Je ne voulais pas épargner ses souffrances, c'était ma vengeance. Tant pis pour ce pauvre Egée… Une mer porterait bientôt son nom. Et c'était encore ma faute.

L'île où nous débarquâmes était minuscule pour tout l'équipage de la galère. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Thésée. Il me fit descendre du bateau comme les autres et me demanda d'aller cueillir des fruits dans les environs, en me menaçant de son glaive. Ayant moi-même très faim après toutes ces aventures, j'y allai et fut fort surprise en revenant sur la plage : le bateau avait disparu. Ainsi que toute trace de son équipage. J'étais abandonnée sur cette île déserte. Le mythe n'était que trop fidèle à mes malheurs, songeais-je. La mort inutile d'Egée me réjouit alors que je comprenais à quel triste sort je venais d'être condamnée. L'abandon d'Ariane par Thésée… Julie, abandonnée à elle-même et luttant pour sa survie… C'était la même histoire. Mais l'une était mythologique, mythique même. Tandis que l'autre était la mienne. C'était la réalité que je vivais et c'était la vraie version d'une tragédie que personne ne connaîtrait jamais.

Pour survivre sur une île déserte, on parle souvent d'emporter un livre. Eh bien quand on y vit l'expérience, même le plus grand rat de bibliothèque du monde – et je pense bien être proche du titre -, ne penserait pas une seule seconde à lire un bouquin. Je n'y ai pas pensé le moins du monde en tout cas Pourtant je ne cessais de me remémorer mes lectures. J'essayai de me souvenir de détails sur la suite du mythe.

Mais c'était peine perdue : Thésée était parti. Et ce serait sa version qui deviendrait mythique. D'Ariane, on ne parlait plus par la suite. Tout ce qu'on savait de son destin était qu'elle allait rencontrer Dionysos sur l'île et qu'elle allait l'épouser, acquérant ainsi un rang et un destin bien plus glorifiant. Devenant une déesse elle-même. Mais qui allait donc bien être mon dieu du vin et sauveur ? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je songeai au Docteur. Mais ce n'était que pour me dire que c'était impossible et qu'il m'avait abandonné, lui aussi. Doublement abandonnée, voilà ce que j'étais : doublement abandonnée par deux faux héros. Et le soleil déclinant, j'entrepris de faire le tour de l'île. Elle était si petite et ronde que sans quitter la plage, j'en fis le tour en moins de deux heures et quand je revins, il faisait nuit mais j'en étais toujours au même point. Et le froid de la nuit fut apporté par les vents marins, tandis que de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus de ma tête.

Si j'étais de cette époque, j'aurais pu légitimement penser que c'était Zeus qui voulait se venger de moi pour l'affront que j'avais fait à son fils, Minos, avec mes compagnons. Mais je n'étais pas de cette époque. J'étais du XXIème siècle et je savais ce que ces nuages annonçaient… Et ma peur de l'orage que j'avais toujours eu, des éclairs comme du tonnerre, me prit et me faisant abandonner tout courage et toute réflexion logique. Je courais au centre de l'île et trouvais enfin un abri décent : une petite grotte inhabitée.

Un fin tapis de mousse recouvrait le sol rocailleux où je m'assoupis durant cette nuit. L'orage qui grondait devant moi m'empêcha de vraiment dormir et c'est plus fatiguée encore que la veille et toujours sonnée par le coup de glaive sur ma tête que je me réveillai le lendemain matin.

J'avais faim. Et je me cueillis quelques fruits de l'île.

« Je ne vais pas résister longtemps, pensais-je alors fort souvent. »

Le reste du temps, j'explorais l'île. Mais je n'y trouvais rien d'intéressant. Délos n'aurait pas pu être plus accueillante ! Le soir vint plus tôt que je ne l'aurai cru ni voulu. Et si la nuit s'annonçait plus calme et que j'étais aussi plus reposée, j'avais encore plus froid que la veille. Je tentais donc d'allumer un feu. Mais les expériences passées avaient été bien maigres. Avais-je même déjà essayé une seule fois avant ? Je n'avais jamais fait les Scouts et les films et séries n'étaient finalement pas le meilleur exemple à suivre si l'on voulait survivre. En plus, je m'emmêlais sûrement les pinceaux parce que j'étais complétement perdue et que ma mémoire ne répondait presque plus. Abandonnée, de tous et abandonnée de mes meilleures qualités. Une « encyclopédie » qui se mourrait… Seule, gelée, dans une grotte hostile au sommeil et sous une lune levée dans le ciel qui était presque pleine.

Je croyais vraiment voir mon dernier jour arriver. Et je pensais à ma mère. D'abord à ma mère puis à mon père, à mon frère, à mes grands-parents, à Anaïs et autres amis que j'espérais me faire en prépa, à Coralie, Octave et Malika et mes autres amis du collège et du lycée. Et je pensais au Docteur.

Je pensais encore à sa folie que j'avais eu l'idiotie de confronter et qui m'avait emmenée ici, là où j'étais abandonnée du monde et bientôt aussi de mes dernières forces.

Je pensais au Docteur, ce Seigneur du Temps si extravaguant. Il avait parlé de Jedi comme s'ils existaient. Et de Luke Skywalker… Et mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers l'idole de mon cœur depuis mes dix ans. Ou peut-être avant ? Ma mémoire me jouait des tours alors comment savoir ?

Et le Docteur, avait-il survécu ou les Judoons l'avaient-ils tué ? Ou bien Minos ? J'étais seule et sur cette île, je ne m'en rendais que trop bien compte. Je m'étais déjà souvent sentie très seule dans ma vie. Mais jamais au point de souffrir autant de solitude, jamais au point de vouloir autant serrer quelqu'un dans mes bras – n'importe qui !

L'abandon de Thésée sur cette île avait eu toutes ces conséquences. Mais je ne l'en haïssais pas plus. Je me détestais moi-même. J'avais cherché tout ça à cause de ma curiosité. Et voilà que j'allais mourir dans une époque de mythes où les dieux vivaient parmi les mortels… Mais quel dieu me sauverait ? Aucun dieu ne viendrait pour moi. J'étais à l'abandon, à la dérive et mon esprit aussi…

…

La lune brillait au sommet de la voute céleste, et, même à l'intérieur de ma grotte, elle me caressait de ses rayons de lumière. Mais ils ne me réconfortaient pas. Ma fin approchait sûrement et de plus en plus. Je pensais que le soleil dans la journée devait avoir fait bouillir mon cerveau parce que j'avais des hallucinations : j'entendais un bruit bizarre et à la fois familier. Très réconfortant, bien plus que la présence de la lune et d'aucun nuage dans le ciel.

Ce bruit, je ne le connaissais pas encore assez pour le reconnaitre immédiatement. Mais si mon esprit était en chute libre, mon instinct de survie était surexcité par ce bruit si étrange qui s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes. Faiblement, je relevais la tête vers le ciel, maudissant celui-ci et le soleil qui se cachait à l'horizon. C'était la nuit et le silence régna à nouveau au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires. Et soudain, je me souviens. Le bruit qui a cessé fait écho à un passé récent. A un voyage improbable qui n'avait plus rien d'un beau rêve à présent. A présent qu'il avait viré au cauchemar. Voire au drame même.

Le TARDIS… Le Docteur ! Il était finalement en vie, et il était revenu ! Pour moi ! Ariane avait bien été abandonnée par Thésée, le héros du mythe d'Hésiode. Mais Julie avait été sauvée par son dieu du temps dans sa cabine de bois bleue. Le Docteur ne m'avait pas abandonnée. Et le Docteur était peut-être bel et bien mon Dionysos, après tout ? Je n'y pensais plus de toute façon : j'étais trop heureuse de revoir le TARDIS et le Seigneur du Temps qui en sortait, très inquiet. Quand il me vit, son angoisse disparut de ses traits et il me sourit même alors que je me jetais dans ses bras. J'avais si froid… J'avais eu si peur… J'avais toujours tellement peur… J'avais faim… J'avais… Cru mourir. Je lui disais tout ça, ou plutôt je le lui balançai à la figure tout en profitant de ses bras chauds pour reprendre mes esprits.

Nous rentrons ensuite tous deux dans le TARDIS et le Docteur me passe son long manteau marron sur les épaules. Je me blottis dedans comme je l'avais fait dans ses bras et accepte peu après la tasse de chocolat chaud que le Seigneur du Temps me tend. Tout en buvant et me réchauffant par le breuvage et la température du TARDIS, je demande au Docteur de m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé après que Thésée m'ait enlevé. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots au crime qu'il avait commis.

Le Docteur m'expliqua qu'une fois le Minotaure mort, les Judoons sont rentrés chez eux et que Minos a été épargné. La labyrinthique capsule de sauvetage a été remorquée par le vaisseau Judoon et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mais le TARDIS était à Athènes et le Seigneur du Temps avait dû prendre un bateau de Knossos jusqu'au port de la cité d'Egée un bateau plus petit pour rester discret ce qui avait aussi allongé le temps de son trajet. Revenu à l'Acropole, il avait retrouvé son vaisseau et avait ensuite sondé les environs à ma recherche mais ne m'avait pas trouvé. Il avait alors peu à peu et de plus en plus élargi le rayon de recherche jusqu'à ce que le TARDIS ne repère enfin un voyageur temporel. Il avait ensuite matérialisé son TARDIS juste à l'entrée de ma grotte et je l'avais vu avant de courir vers lui et les bras qu'il me tendait, soulagé et surpris.

« Mais si c'est une machine temporelle, pourquoi ne pas être retourné dans le passé, demandais-je, au moins pour m'éviter ces deux horribles nuits sur cette île.

- Je suis désolé, Julie, mais je ne pouvais pas. Vraiment : nous faisions tous deux partie des évènements. »

J'avais encore du mal à le comprendre mais il avait au moins gagné ma confiance. Et je n'aspirais plus qu'à une chose, c'était de rentrer chez moi. Cela déçut le Docteur qui ne se priva pas de me le dire et qui voulait déjà me proposer de rester avec lui et de voyager, vivre d'autres aventures. J'avouai être assez tentée mais que j'avais eu bien trop peur :

« Je vous crois, Docteur. Vous avez gagné votre « pari » et c'est vrai que ça a été une chouette aventure dont je me souviendrais toujours…

- Mais ?

- Mais elle a aussi été trop éprouvante. J'ai été enlevée, abandonnée sur une île déserte. Rien que ça gâche le plaisir du voyage mais j'ai aussi beaucoup couru, et couru pour sauver ma vie, essuyé des rafales de tirs lasers et affronté un Minotaure. Je suis désolée mais c'est vraiment beaucoup trop pour moi.

- Je… Je comprends. Bon, alors je vous ramène chez vous. »

La voix du Docteur était empreinte de tristesse, voire de mélancolie. Mais je savais que je faisais le bon choix et il le respectait. Il tritura plusieurs drôles de bouton sur la sorte de console centrale et le TARDIS se mit à tanguer dans tous les sens alors qu'il se dématérialisait.

Je rentrais enfin chez moi, j'allais revoir ma famille et mes amis. J'étais heureuse. Je devais l'être… Alors pourquoi je sentais ce pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter le TARDIS et le Docteur ?

…

Cardiff, 22 avril 2007 :

Le TARDIS s'arrêta ensuite de tanguer, il s'immobilisa et le bruit caractéristique qui m'avait réconforté et rendu foi en la vie et dans le Docteur raisonna dans nos oreilles avant de s'arrêter à son tour. Le silence, plutôt pesant, s'installa et, toujours sans un mot, je serrai à nouveau le Docteur dans mes bras et contre mon cœur. Je crus entendre un écho et songeai qu'un cachet pour la tête me ferait un bien fou. Le Docteur me libéra ensuite de son étreinte et je m'avançai vers la porte du TARDIS. Je l'ouvris et découvrit surprise un tout autre paysage que la rue délabrée de la ville de Douai où j'avais rencontré deux jours plus tôt le Docteur et sa boite bleue magique. Je l'avais pris pour un Sorcier au départ, je n'avais pas eu tellement tort. Ce jour-là, je le voyais comme l'égal d'un dieu…

Je fis un pas dehors et compris que même les dieux n'étaient pas infaillibles. Et encore moins dans la Mythologie Grecque et encore moins Dionysos, le dieu du vin, de la fête et du théâtre. Bacchus… Le Docteur dans cette histoire…

« Docteur, depuis combien de temps on peut voir la mer à Douai ?

- Quoi ? La mer ? Comment ça, la mer ? »

Le Seigneur du Temps sortit à son tour du TARDIS et vit tout comme moi qu'à quelques mètres du TARDIS, on voyait le flot bleu d'une mer ou d'un océan. L'eau reflétait un ciel gris chargé qui me rappela ma première nuit sur cette île maudite. Mais le Docteur ne se préoccupait pas du temps qu'il faisait ou qu'il allait faire. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et horrifié, en voyant un bâtiment aux formes étranges et aux lettres gravées dans un doré qui parlaient de « pierres de l'horizon », il s'exclama sans feindre le dégout que lui provoquait cette vision :

« On est à Cardiff ! »


End file.
